Under The Glass Moon
by Sakura Lisel
Summary: (HP!Pokemon xover) On October 31, 1991, Harry Potter disappeared after Voldemort's attack at his parents house, along with Hermione Granger, and 15 years later they are both found traveling around in the land of Pokemon. -(Independent!Powerful!Grey!Harry!Hermione pairing) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing, extreme Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-


**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_Pokemon_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

**_Timeframe:_** This story is going to take place fifteen years before the start of the **_Harry Potter_** storyline, and the prologue takes place about eight years **_after_** Ash Ketchum's adventures in **_Pokemon_** along with the events that happen in _all_ of the games when Harry first arrives there. So to be precise on how old the pokemon gang are, _if_ any guest appearances from the old anime-game-manga pokemon gang show up, they are all between the ages 18 in the prologue and going up in later chapters. In Krys and Silver's case, they will be 22 when Hermione comes. I'm also making it so that Harry and everyone he would have known in Hogwarts in his first year are all born in the **1990's** instead of the **1980's**.

**_Author's Notes:_** I started writing this story YEARS ago, but eventually wound up losing interest in continuing it and never posted it anywhere on the net. But now I'm starting it up again using **phantom00**'s challenge idea, and now has become longer than it originally was.

**_Updated on April 29, 2013_**: To everybody who've read this story before, I've changed the title of this story to '**_Under The Glass Moon_**' and I am taking the original title '**_Harry Potter: Pokemon Master_**' and using it for a **_prequel_** of this story. The prequel is going to show Harry and Hermione's adventures growing up in the pokemon world, while this version is going to skip ahead and show them being brought back to their home universe. I've also updated this chapter to include two new characters that will show up in the prequel, as well as later chapters of this story. _lol_

**phantom00's Harry Potter-Pokemon crossover Challenge idea** - On the night that Harry's parents died he and Hermione are transported to the Kanto/Johto region of the Pokemon world and at the age of 10 they team up as they travel around the Pokemon world. That is when Fawkes delivers them their Hogwarts letters.

**Rules:**

**-Manipulative Dumbledore  
-Snape, Ginny, Molly bashing**

**_Word Count:_** 13,880

**_Summary:_** **_(HP!Pokemon xover)_** On October 31, 1991, Harry Potter disappeared after Voldemort's attack at his parents house, along with Hermione Granger, and 15 years later they are both found traveling around in the land of Pokemon. **_-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!Harry!Hermione pairing) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing, _****extreme****_ Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-_**

**Glossary:**  
'_Hi_' - thinking  
{_Hi_} - whispering  
"**_§§Hi§§_**" - Parseltongue  
"**Hi**" - Beast & Pokemon speaking

**_Under The Glass Moon_**  
Prologue: Children Lost and Found  
By: Sakura Lisel  
===============================

**_~Diagon Alley, April 30, 1991~_**

"Good night, Tom," Lily called out as she pulled on her jacket and headed for the door, saying her goodbyes to everyone in the pub, before stopping at the bar to speak to the owner, "I'll see you in a week."

"Night, Lily. Why don't you bring Harry with you next time?" Tom said, smiling as the red head made her way towards him while on her way out the pub door, "It'd be nice to see the squirt after all this time."

"I'll consider it the next time I come to Diagon Alley," Lily said as she returned Tom's smile, before turning to walk towards the doorway that led into Diagon Alley, "Please tell Liana I said goodnight."

It had been late at night, and she had just exited from the Leaky Cauldron, and was making her way out of the pub when she suddenly heard a voice that seem to echo inside her head.

"**Help me...**"

"Who's there?!" Lily demanded as she quickly pull out her wand from within her sleeves, as she turned around in search of the voice, keeping it trained and ready, but didn't see anyone around her, "Hello? Is someone there?"

"**Over here... Help... please...**"

Lily felt a sudden compulsion to start walking, lowering her wand arm until it hung down at her sides though her grip on her wand remained firmly in place, as she walked past the Leaky Cauldron and into an alley where a faint blue white glow could now be seen.

Taking a moment to glance around to make sure that there wasn't anyone around to see her or trying to ambush her, she slowly made her way to the glowing ball of light.

Once she reached it, she bent down to examine in closer and was surprised to see that a strange catlike creature was what was giving off the glow.

It lay on it's side on a pile of discarded rags with it's eyes shut, shivering from the cold, and it looked to be no bigger than her hand, and it's fur was a pale gray color, that was tinted in some areas by red blood, as small amounts of blood seeped out of open wounds and its breathing came out in labored gasps as it lay on its side.

"Merlin, what happened to you?" Lily murmured to herself as she reached over with her wand to try and check the cat for any further signs of injury, to try "Who could have done something to such a cute thing..."

Lily nearly jumped out of her skin when the cats eyes suddenly flashed open and stared up at her with an intense blue gaze, causing Lily to back up a few steps in case it decided to attack, as it started to struggle to get to its feet, before falling back to the ground in an exhausted heap.

"It's okay, kitty," Lily said soothingly as she crept slowly to the strange cat like creature, as she held out a hand towards it in a non-threatening manner, "Let me help you get out of here and get you some help."

"**Help?**"

"That was your voice I kept hearing before wasn't it?" Lily asked as her eyes widened a bit in shock when she heard the voice again, as she realized that she was hearing the voice in her mind, as she stared down at the strange cat creatures eyes and could see an intelligence in them that some cats shouldn't have, and she quickly came to a conclusion, as she quickly nodded her head in answer, as she moved in closer to the cat, "Yes I'll help you if you'll let me. I won't hurt you or let anyone else hurt you if I can help it."

As Lily moved closer to the pink cat, the cat stared up at her suspiciously for a moment, but it didn't put up a fight as Lily gently scooped up the cat into her hands, and starts rushing back the way she came as fast as she could, while trying to be careful to not aggravate the cats injuries.

* * *

**_~-Godric's Hollow, England - October 31, 1991~-_**

Lily Evans-Potter walked into the nursery room, carrying her infant son, Harry, in her arms, pushing the door open with her back before turning back around to walk over to the crib that sat in the far corner of the room, and gently laid her sleeping son on the soft mattress.

It had been an eventful six months since Lily Potter had first found an injured, strange little psychic cat in Diagon Alley. After taking the cat to the Magical Menagerie for medical treatment for its injuries, she had taken it home with her where she and James had spent weeks nursing it back to health.

At first everyone was cautious around the strange cat creature, especially after they discovered that she could speak to all of them through their minds, but after awhile they had all warmed up to her and she became a part of their extended family.

It was through their conversations that they found out that she was some kind of magical creature called a Pokemon from another world, who's species was called Mew, and that she had found her way into their world a few through some kind of portal that let her cross dimensions, but because she had been exploring their world, she had missed the portal back home and would be stuck there for a six months before it would open again, and told them that it was during her explorations that she had found her way into Diagon Alley, and had run into some mean humans with sticks who had hurt her for fun, before she had managed to escape, and that was when Lily had found her when Lily had somehow picked up on her psychic cries for help which both were now glad for, and Lily even gave Nova her new name.

Harry already loved her as much as she loved his uncle Padfoot and Mooney, especially when Nova took him flying around the house, and the adults in the house could hear his ecstatic cries for her to go higher and faster as they zoomed through the air, though it brough tears of disappointment to the Maruaders eyes when Harry's first words was Nova's name, even though the toddler called her No'wa followed by mommy, and then another month before he started saying daddy, Moo'ey, Pa'foo, and Wormy.

Two months after Nova joined the Potter family, they were approached by Lily and James former headmaster of their old school, Albus Dumbledore, who came to inform them of a prophecy he had just heard that stated that both Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom fit the requirements of the one who would one day beat Lord Voldemort, and had suggested that the two families go into hiding, because Lord Voldemort would stop at nothing to prevent the prophecy from happening. Currently the Potters were in hiding at a safe house under a Fidelius charm that was being protected by Peter Petigrew, who Nova really didn't trust.

"**Lily! Lily!**" a feminine voice chirped happily inside of Lily's mind, as a small glowing ball of energy charged into the room after the duo, practically bouncing in the air around Lily's head, and around Harry's crib, "**It's happening!**"

"Nova shush! You're going to wake up Harry if you keep that up," Lily hissed in a lowered voice as she glanced over at the bouncing ball, as it finally came to a stop in midair a few feet away from Lily's face, "Now, what's happening?"

"**The portals opening and I'm finally going home tonight! I can feel it!**" 'Nova' squealed happily as the glow finally died down to reveal a small catlike creature in the balls place, as it levitated itself down to rest on the edge of the crib, "**I've come to say goodbye.**"

"Mew!" Nova chirped as she held up her paws for the treat, and quickly brought it up to her muzzle to chew on for a few seconds, before she leaped into the air with a happy squeal, as she held out her paws for another treat.

Lily Evans-Potter smiled a bit as she watched the antics of the strange cat like creature she had found six months ago. Just before both she and James had taken Harry and gone into hiding from Voldemort, she had been on her way home from Diagon Alley, when she came across the cat creature that she would later name Nova.

"Is it _really_ tonight? It seems like you've _barely_ been here at all before you have to go. Do you really have to go, Nova?" Lily asked Nova as she sadly watched the cat Pokemon float around the room while staring anxiously out the bedroom window, as a saddened look appeared on the redheads features, "It wouldn't the _same_ without you here causing mischief around the house and keeping James and the rest of the boys in line."

"**If I'm going to go home, it ****_has_**** to be tonight while the gateway between our two worlds is open. I have to leave ****_now_**** or else I'll be ****_stuck_**** here for ****_another_**** six months.**" Nova said nodding here, before a sheepish look appeared on her feline features, as she stared worriedly up at Lily, as sadness crept into the felines eyes, as she floated in closer and nuzzled Lily under the chin, purring a bit as she does so, "**I ****_promise_**** that I'll ****_try_**** and come visit again the ****_next_**** time the portal opens again. Not that I'm ****_complaining_****. It's been ****_fun_**** staying here with you guys. But I ****_still_**** miss home. I need to get going if I want to make it before it closes up again...**"

"If your going to go home, then make sure you keep that promise to come back and visit again in six months," James said as he entered the room, hearing some of the mental conversation since between the two, who had heard the news from Nova earlier, "It won't be the same around here without you around anymore, Nova. We'll all miss you, especially Harry."

"**The ****_only_**** thing Harry is going to ****_miss_**** more about me is me floating him around the room with me,**" Nova said, giggling a bit playfully at the looks she's being given by her human friends, as she floated over to James and nuzzled him as well under the chin, before moving over towards the crib to look sadly down at Harry's sleeping form for a moment, as she sat down on the edge of the crib, "**I'll miss the little cub too while I'm gone.**"

"That's true. I swear the kid likes flying around with Nova more than he does with me or Sirius," James said, as a petulant pout appeared on his face, before chuckling a bit as he smiled cheerfully at Lilly and Nova as he stepped forward to wrap his arms around Lily's waist, as he kissed her on the cheek, "how long before you have to go?"

"**I have to go now, if I'm going to make it in time. It's going to close in a couple of hours.**" Nova said, as she floated off the cribs guardrail, and floats over to a nearby window as she used he powers to open the window, as she sat on the windowsill to look at the family one last time, "**I'll catch you guys later in a few months to see how all of you are doing.**"

"yes well good luck on the trip, Nova," James said as he and Lily walked towards the window and he reached out to scratch Nova on the head gently, earning himself a small squeak and purr of pleasure from the psychic cat, who nuzzled his hand for a moment, "keep yourself out of trouble and away from those 'trainers' you were always telling us about."

"**I'll see you guys in a few months, and maybe next time I come you guys can come visit my world for once.**" Nova said as she glanced at the two humans before her once more with a curious tilt to her head as she stared up at them from her perch, "**It'll get you away from the troubles that are here at least, and Harry would definitely love it.**"

"We might just take you up on that offer. Padfoot and Mooney might like to go too if the time comes," James said as a small smirk appeared on his features as he started making shooing gestures at Nova with one hand, "Now go on. Get going already and quit stalling. You don't want to miss your way home do you?"

"**All right, I'm going. I'm going, I'll catch you guys later.**" Nova said as she let out another giggle, as she took one last look back at the couple, Nova nodded her head in agreement before jumping out of the window and taking off in a ball of blue light into the night sky, and was soon out of sight as Lily and James watched her go.

"Come back soon Nova!" Lily called out as she waved to the cat Pokemon as it streaked out over the night sky, before closing the window behind her.

* * *

For the next half an hour Nova sailed through the night sky, enjoying the cool night air as it flowed past her body, as she did cartwheels and somersaults in the air, while keeping out of sight of anyone who might see her.

During her stay with Lily and her family, Nova had learned all about the magic world that Lily belonged to, and how the wizards seemed to disapprove of the idea of other humans finding out about them, and decided to abide by them for Lily's sake.

'_I still don't see what the problem is, and what the deal with the whole 'muggles' and 'purebloods' is. Humans are _always_ still humans,_' Nova thought silently to herself as she sat perched on a TV antenna of a house, as she looked up at the night sky, '_no matter if they can use magic or not. At least with the portal taking me home opening tonight I won't have to worry about the craziness of this world anymore..._'

"**_Nova!_**"

Nova nearly staggered in midair with a startled yelp as she suddenly heard Lily's panicked cry through their psychic link, and she could feel a chill course through her body as she got sudden sensation of fear and terror course through her through the link.

"**Lily? What's wrong?**" Nova demanded, as she focused her powers, her eyes starting to glow a deep blue color as images started to fill her mind, as everything Lily was seeing came through their link, "**Lily?!**"

As the images cleared, Nova found herself staring up at an intimidating figure of an unknown man dressed in dark robes standing over her/Lily, who was holding a wand at them.

"**Lily? What's going on? Who's that!**" Nova asked as she felt her own panic rising within her, as she took off flying back to Godric's Hollow as fast as she could, as all thought of returning home instantly left her mind, "**Where's James?**"

"**_It's Voldemort. He found us! James... he killed James..._**" Lily frantic thoughts flashed through Nova's mind followed by a mental sob from the redhead, as the cat Pokemon felt tears fill her eyes at the news of James death.

"**Nova! He's after Harry!**" Lily exclaimed as through Lily's eyes, Nova could see an image of Lily rushing straight for Harry's crib, standing directly in front of it to try and block Voldemort from approaching the toddler inside the crib, "**He's going to kill him!**"

_"Stand aside, mudblood. I may just let you live. All I want is the boy." _

"No! I won't let you harm Harry, Voldemort!" Lily cried as she faced Voldemort dead on, trying to hide her fear as she stared determinately at him, "Take me instead of him!"

"I'm warning you only once mudblood, to get out of the way now, and you can live to see another day," Voldemort said, sneering a bit as he glared down at Lily, "All you have to do is hand over that halfblood brat of yours and I just might let you live."

"**_Nova, I need you to sever the link,_**" Lily said through their link, causing Nova's eyes to widen a bit in surprise, as she heard resignation coming through the link, "**_Do it now quickly before its too late!_**"

"**What? Why?!**" Nova demanded as she continued speeding her way through street ways, unmindful of anyone spotting the glowing blue ball that streaked across the sky at breakneck speeds, "**Just hold on, I'm almost there!**"

"**_He might use a spell that could kill me instantly,_**" Lily explained, as resignation filled her voice through the link, as Nova felt panic fill her at her words, as she witnessed everything that was going on through Lily's eyes, "**_I don't want to risk you dying with me in the process._**"

"**But...**" Nova started to say.

"**_Just do it! I don't want to risk you,_**" Lily demanded tersely, cutting off Nova's arguments for a moment, "**_there's no time to argue._**"

"**_I'm sorry Nova,_**" Lily's thought sadly just as Nova severed the connection between them, just as Voldemort fired the killing curse at Lily, "If he's still alive when you get here. Please, watch over Harry for me."

* * *

Nova was back at the Potter home within minutes, only to find it a smoking wreckage. Using her powers she scanned for any signs of either James or Lily's minds anywhere, but she couldn't find either one, and tears sprung to her eyes as she realized what it meant.

Floating closer to the house, she could hear the sound of two voices arguing loudly in the front of the house, and soon spotted the familiar form of Sirius Black and a tall man with a shaggy beard arguing outside, while a few feet away from them lay the bodies of the Potters.

Sirius was one of the few humans in this world that she actually liked and trusted other than Lily and James and Remus, since he always was nice to her in her short time with the Potters. She also knew that Sirius wouldn't do anything to harm Harry or anyone else he cared about. Though when Hagrid brought up Albus Dumbledore and what the old man with the creepy twinkely blue eyes was planning to do with Harry, she let out a small uncharacteristic snarl as she felt the hairs on her body rise up in anger at the news.

She didn't know what it was about the old man, but the few times she had bad luck of meeting the wizard in the six months she had been trapped in this world, every encounter made her hair rise up and made her dislike and distrust any decision the old man had, especially since it was his idea that the Potters go into hiding, and now look at where they were now. It didn't help that she couldn't probe Dumbledore's mind to find out what he was really thinking since his mind was blocked from mental probes.

'_That just won't do. Their not taking Harry to Lily's sister if I have anything to say about it. I don't have time to waste here for much longer if I'm going to get home,_' Nova thought silently to herself as she overheard the giant man known as Hagrid say that he was taking Harry to Lily's sister to live, as she narrowed her eyes a bit at the news before her body started giving off a faint glow that spread down to where Harry was clutched in Sirius' arms, '_Lily told me all kinds of tales about her sister, and always said that he wasn't to go with them if she and James die. I have to get him out of here..._'

* * *

Earlier that evening, Sirius Black had arrived at the ruins of the Potter house about ten minutes earlier, after checking on Peter Pettigrew earlier only to find the rat missing from the safe house he was living in. Panicking and fearing the worst, Sirius quickly apparated over to Godric's Hollow and arrived on the smoking ruins of what used to the home of his best friend.

After rushing inside and discovering the bodies of Lily and James Potter, Sirius had become obsessed, wanting to hunt down Peter Pettigrew and get revenge on what happened to the Potters, when he heard frantic crying of his godson, Harry Potter, and rushed to comfort him.

Deciding to stall his plans to go after Peter and take care of Harry instead, Sirius had picked up Harry who was now cuddling against his body and carried the toddler out of the wreckage that was his home while using a levitation spell to carry Lily and James bodies out of the house to be set outside, just as Rubeus Hagrid arrived.

The half giant had been saddened to see Lily and James corpses being levitated out of the house by Sirius, as big tears started rolling down his eyes, as he turned his attention on Sirius and spots Harry resting in his godfather's arms, as Sirius asked what Hagrid was doing there. Hagrid then proceeded to inform Sirius that he had been sent there to Godric's Hollow by Dumbledore to retrieve Harry if he was still alive and bring him to the headmaster to be dropped off at Lily's sister, Petunia Evans nee Dursley, and Sirius threw a major fit as he refused to hand over Harry and was now currently avoiding all of Hagrid's attempts to take Harry away from him.

"...I _don't_ bloody care _what_ Albus Dumbledore says, Hagrid! Harry's _my_ responsibility, and I'll be _damned_ if I let him take Harry to Petunia of all people! I _know_ for a _fact_ that Petunia _hated_ Lily because of her magic, and will make Harry's life _miserable_ if she gets saddled with him. Lily and James _specifically_ told me that he _wasn't_ to go _anywhere_ near them no matter what if anything happened to them." Sirius was yelling at Hagrid as he tried to avoid the half giants attempts at taking his godson from him, as he glared angrily at the older man for a moment, as he pointed his wand at Hagrid threateningly, as he glanced down at Harry's sleeping face as the toddler lay in the crook of Sirius' free arm, before quickly turning his attention back on Hagrid before the half giant could try anything, "I'm his bloody _godfather_! I have _more_ of a say of where he goes than the _headmaster_ does, and _I_ say that he _stays_ with me! I'll take this to the _courts_ before I let you or the headmaster take Harry from me."

"Sirius, Albus Dumbledore is a _great_ man! If he believes Harry would be _more_ safe at his aunts house, who are _ye_ to gainsay what he wants?" Hagrid thundered as he stared worriedly at the wand that was pointed at him, as he tried to think of a way to try and get to Sirius before the, "Just hand Harry over to me quietly, and you can take it up with the headmaster about Harry. But I _have_ to take Harry..."

"I'll tell you _who_ I am. I'm his _godfather_, and I have _more_ of a say than _Dumbledore_ ever will no matter what he may think. You're _not_ listening Hagrid, I don't _bloody_ care about what the _headmaster_ thinks. I'm _not_ handing Harry over to _you_ or _anyone_ else, and I'm going to... _Hey! _" Sirius said, when all of a sudden Harry disappeared from his arms in a flash of light, causing both wizards to stare at his empty arms in shock for a few seconds, before he turn furious eyes on Hagrid who also giving him an accusing look, "Harry! _Where_ is he, what the _hell_ did you _do_, Hagrid?!"

"_I_ should be asking _you_ that very same thing, _Black_. I _didn't_ do _nothing_ to him!" Hagrid exclaimed as he frantically looked around for any sign of the missing boy but couldn't see any sign of the toddler anywhere, "_You_ were the one holding him the _whole_ time!"

Sirius was about to start casting detection spells to try and locate the missing toddler, when they both heard a loud Mewing sound, followed by the sound of Harry's giggles coming from above them, and they both looked up to see a now wide awake Harry floating in the air high above them with small ball of light flitting around him playfully.

"No-wa! 'igher p'ease!" Harry squealed happily, as he floated around in the air for a few seconds, as his small arms waved lazily in the air to try and grasp hold of the flying cat as she flew around him, keeping out of reach.

"What the heck is that light, and what's it doing to Harry?" Hagrid wondered outloud, shock filling his voice as the glow around the slowly died down to reveal Nova floating there staring down at them, "What the?"

"Nova! I was wondering what happened to you! Where have you been, fuzzy?" Sirius exclaimed happily as he saw the floating cat high above him, as relief filled him when he saw that Nova was still alive, though her brows furrowed a bit in confusion when he realized it was her who had taken Harry from him, "What are you doing? Why'd you take Harry away from me?"

"**Hello Sirius. I wasn't here tonight. I was leaving to go back home when I Lily called me through our psychic link, and I came back to try and help but I was too late to save Lily and James.**" Nova said matter of factly as she paused in midair to glance back down at the two men, her eyes still glowing their deep blue color, as she ignored the surprised gasp of shock from Hagrid when he heard her voice inside his head, as she started lifting higher up into the air with Harry following her, "**I made a promise to Lily just before she died that I'd take care of Harry, and I plan on doing it. He's not safe here, so I'm taking him home with me.**"

"What do you _mean_ that your taking him _with_ you?!" Sirius demanded as panic filled him at her news, as he tried to jump up into the air as high as he could to snatch Harry back, but Nova kept the toddler a good distance out of reach, "Nova give him _back_ to me! I _promised_ James and Lily..."

"**What ****_good_**** is your ****_promise_**** to them, if you wind up ****_unable_**** to prevent Harry from being taken away from you by Albus Dumbledore? After what's happened tonight, I don't ****_trust_**** him enough to leave Harry in ****_both_**** of your hands, ****_especially_**** if it's the old mans intent to send Harry to Lily's sister.**" Nova demanded matter of factly as she paused in midair to glance back down at the two men, her eyes still glowing their deep blue color, as her eyes got a distant look in them, as she starts lifting up higher into the air with Harry trailing after her, "**I've seen Lily's memories of Petunia, and I ****_know_**** Harry will be ****_miserable_**** there, but he'll also be miserable if he stays in the magical world with people either wanting to worship ****_him_**** or ****_kill_**** him because of Voldemort. So I'm taking him to the ****_only_**** place where I ****_know_**** he can be ****_both_**** safe ****_and_**** happy, even if it can't be with you, and we have to get going ****_now_**** before my only way back home shuts down for another six months.**"

"Nova! Bring him back! You can't take him to some strange place without me!" Sirius exclaimed as he started chasing after them on foot for a few seconds with Hagrid right behind him, but the psychic cat either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him as she and Harry got father away, "I can protect him just fine right here, without you having to take him away!"

Just as the duo were almost out of sight completely, Sirius forced himself to calm down as he quickly remembered his motorcycle and ran back for it, and revved it up and took off into the night sky in the direction he had last seen Nova and Harry going in, and left behind a fuming Hagrid in the dust.

As Nova zoomed through the sky with Harry at her side, as she used her psychic senses to track down the nearest portal back home, when her ears perked up when she heard the sound of a motorcycle getting louder somewhere behind her.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Sirius flying through the air a few hundred miles away from where she and Harry currently were, and was already picking up speed when he saw the glowing ball of light that surrounded her and Harry.

Shaking her head a bit, as she became filled with determination to not let Sirius stop her plans she kept going, picking up speed as she kept a good distance from Sirius' motorcycle, until she couldn't even hear it anymore, as she followed her senses in the direction she sensed the portal home was, until she finally spotted it on the side of a nearby building, and the portal looked like it was getting ready to close in any second.

'_I'm sorry I couldn't be there to save Lily and James in time. If I had know Voldemort was going to attack tonight I might have stayed longer to help. _' Nova thought silently to herself as she glanced over at Harry to see that the toddler had dozed off in all of the excitement, causing Nova to giggle a bit at the sight he made, as she took one last look at the strange world that she had called home for the last six months, '_But at least I can try and protect Harry, and get him a new family. Hopefully he'll be happy in my universe, until its time to come back here if he wants to._'

With one last glance around to maek sure no one was watching, Nova quickly zoomed into the swirling portal with Harry right behind her, as the duo disappeared from sight in the portals darkness seconds before it slammed shut behind them.

* * *

**_-~Ilex Forest – Johto Region - October 31, 1991~-_**

Violet Stonewall was riding through Petalburg woods on the back of her Arcanine, and was on her way home to New Bark Town from Goldenrod City after doing some shopping, while also picking up a new shipment of Pokemon eggs from the day care center that was run by her family, for Professor Elm and her purchases were in four brown satchels strapped at the Arcanines sides.

"We're almost home, Jekyl, thanks for carrying me the rest of the way," Violet said, smiling a bit as she patted the fire types head as she held on to him as they leaped over a fallen log, laughing a bit as they landed with a thump before continuing on their way without stopping, "I promise that I'll fix you your favorite dish tonight, and let you rest for the rest of the night."

They were almost to the front entrance of the woods that would take them back to Azalea Town, when Violet thought heard what sounded like a baby crying close by.

"Whoa, Jekyll! Do you hear that?" Violet cried out, as she grabbed hold of a small handful of Arcanine's fur and gently tugged on it, and the dog came to a screeching halt, and climbed off of the dog pokemon's back, as she started looking around for the source of the crying as it became louder with each passing second, but it was too dark in the woods to properly locate the source of the crying, "It sounds like a baby, but why is it out here? Go find it, Jekyll! If it's a baby and there are no adults around it bring it back here to me."

At his trainer's command, Jekyll quickly stepped away from her and started sniffing the ground for a few minutes as his ears perk up to listen for the crying, before he started running off in one direction. Jekyll returned a few minutes later carrying a dangling wrapped blanket in his muzzle, as he carefully made his way back to his master, and plopped the bundle into her waiting arms.

Holding tightly to the wrapped bundle in her arms, she can see a mop of black hair sticking out of the blanket, as she loosened her grip on the bundle to peel back the layers of the blanket to reveal a pair tear filled green eyes of a baby boy with short silver hair who didn't look any older than one year old staring up at her fearfully.

"Oh my Arceus, what are you doing out here kiddo?" Violet exclaimed as she cuddled the baby closer to her body when she noticed that he was he was shivering from the cold, as she tried to warm him up with her body as anger filled her, "what kind of people would leave you all alone in a forest filled with wild Pokemon that could kill you if their riled?"

As she glanced around the darkened area for any sign of whoever it was that the baby belonged to, almost half expecting them to jump out of the bushes in a panic over the missing child, but when no one appeared she let out a frustrated sigh, but then her eyes narrowed a bit in confusion when she spotted a strange blue light that was flitting through the tree's overhead, '_Is that a Volbeat or Illumise? I wonder..._'

"Mommy? No-wa?" Harry's timid voice called out, causing Violet to her attention back on her new passenger, to see that he was now looking around in search of something, but when he didn't see whatever it was, he turned his attention back on Violet for a moment, as a fresh wave of tears filled his eyes as he reached out with a small hand to clutch at her shirt as he cuddled closer to her body for warmth, "Who you? Where mommy and No-wa?"

"Their not here, sweetie. I'm going to take you with me, and get you some help. Your safe with me, and we can find your mommy and No-wa later, okay?" Violet said, as she gently rocked him in her arms as she cuddled him close to her to try and comfort her, as her scowl deepen as she heard the sadness in the boys voice when he asked about his mother and someone named No-wa, as she carefully climbed back onto Jekyll's back and had the arcanine start moving again, '_Whoever his mother and 'No-wa' are, I kind of _hope_ that nothing bad has happened to them. But if they _deliberately_ left him here I hope the police catch them..._'

* * *

Meanwhile while the trio made their way out of Ilex Forest, a certain psychic cat watched them go with a small sigh, as she regretted having to leave Harry behind to be found by the human woman.

The duo had just arrived back in the Pokemon world less than fifteen minutes ago, with Harry floating by her side sound asleep after their trip between dimensions, with their arrival point landing them directly in Ilex Forest. Nova knew she couldn't take care of Harry by herself, and that he needed to be with his own kind, but was afraid to leave the forest in order to take him to one of the human cities, in case she ran into a human who wouldn't hesitate in capturing her, so she set Harry down on a bed of soft moss, and kept him safe from any Pokemon predators that might come their way looking for food.

They hadn't been there for long before Nova's ears picked up the sound of running footsteps coming closer to their location, along with a human woman's voice as she spoke to her Pokemon companion, and a quick mental scan of the woman's mind let Nova know that this human would be the perfect one to take Harry out of the forest to safety. It was at that moment that Harry chose to wake up and start crying loudly for both food and his mother.

As soon as Harry started crying, she heard the footsteps stop, followed by the sound of the woman's voice telling her arcanine to go look for the source of the crying and bring it back to her. Knowing that she didn't have much time before they were found, Nova floated down towards Harry and put her paw on the lightning scar on his forehead, and her body started to glow as it spread towards the scar.

As her powers reached the scar, she nearly jerked back in surprise when she sensed a strange darkness coming from the scar, and what felt like a second mind coming through, so she focused all of her powers into the scar, and within second a large amount of smoke escaped from the scar followed by loud shrieking coming from it as the smoke escaped, and within seconds the scar faded away into nothingness, leaving behind unblemished skin, and his hair slowly turned a snow white color, while his eyes remained their emerald green color.

'_Perfect. This is the perfect way to hide him, in case anyone from the other universe, finds their way here and comes looking for him... _' Nova thought proudly to herself, as she looked down at her handiwork for a moment, as Harry stared up at her with familiar tear filled green eyes in confusion, as she gave a small shiver of fear as she remembered what she had felt when she had purged the scar, '_though I wonder what the heck was in that scar? There was nothing normal about it at all..._'

Hearing the sound of footsteps running her way, she took one last look at Harry who was now staring up at her with wide eyes, before she turned tail and flew up high into the trees and out of sight just as the arcanine appeared.

As she watched, the arcanine looked around the area for a few minutes in search of anyone who might be with Harry, before the large dog bent his head down and gently bit down on the blankets that were covering Harry, gently lifting him off the ground as best as he could, before turning and running off with him back to his trainer with Nova right behind them keeping out of sight in the trees.

'_Good luck Harry. He should be fine with that human woman, or whoever it is that takes him into their family,_' Nova thought silently to herself, as the two humans and dog Pokemon disappeared from sight through the gates that exited the forest, as she let out another sigh, as she took off into the night sky, and disappeared in a flash of light as she sped off, '_I've made my choice and can't take it back now, so I'll try and catch up with him again when he's older._'

* * *

**_~Guildford, Surrey - October 31, 1994~_**

"Trick or treat!"

Four year old Hermione Jean Granger was walking through the street of Guildford being led around by her parents who were taking her trick or treating with her cousins. She was currently dressed in a pink and blue fair princess outfit complete with a star shaped wand in hand, and transparent wings adorning her back.

For a four year old she was already smarter than normal. As soon as she could walk and talk, she was always asking questions about things, and always asking for her parents to read to her whatever books that were around, as she became lost in the books storytelling, and always imagined what the worlds in the books would be like.

Halloween was one of the few nights of the year that Hermione truly enjoyed, because her parents who were professional dentists, and strict about her candy intake allowed her to splurge on candy when her cousins came to visit, though they still confiscated her candy bag and went through it to take out any unhealthy, teeth rotting candy she might have picked up from the houses they went to before letting her keep and eat whatever was left over in the bag.

"Mommy lets go that away!" Hermione cried out as she tugged her mom's hand, as she pointed to a nearby house that they had yet to visit, as she clutched her candy bag in her hand, "Hurry mommy! The candy will be gone by the time we get there."

"Hermione wait a second, honey. Your cousins are still getting their candy from this house, and then we can all go to the next one all right?" Marine Granger asked as she turned towards her daughter and gave Hermione a reassuring smile, as she patted the little girl gently on the head, "The candy's not going anywhere, and even if they run out there are plenty of other houses for us to go to, okay?"

"Okay, mommy." Hermione said, pouting a bit when she realized they weren't leaving yet, as she walked away from her mother a few feet to go stand a few feet further down the sidewalk, as she sulked while clutching her candy bag, '_I wish they would hurry up..._'

As she waited for the others to leave the house, Hermione didn't notice a small figure coming her way, until she felt a hand pat her on the back, causing her to yelp in fright and to spin around to find herself staring at... _herself_ who was staring back at her and smiling while waving at her cheerfully?

It was a young girl who looked like she could have been Hermione's identical twin, right down to the bushy brown hair and buck teeth and the fairy costume, as Hermione stared at her new twin in shock for a moment.

"Who are you? Your not me! I'm me, and I know I don't have a sister," Hermione demanded, as her curiosity started to get the better of her four year old mind, as she stared at her look-alike intensely, "I'm going to tell my mommy about you!"

The other 'Hermione' simply smiled widely as she giggled a bit before flipping over and turning into a cute little brown fox with a black furry collar around its neck. It also had a blue tuff of fur on top of its head, along with blue eyebrows and blue socks on its feet, as it giggled again and ran away, stopping a few feet away to stare back at her with blood red eyes like it wanted her to follow it.

Feeling intrigued by the strange new creature, and forgetting about her mothers warning to not wander off, Hermione quickly chased after the fox who quickly took off running as it led her down a few houses from where her family was trick or treating dark in the street lamp lit neighborhood.

As Hermione followed after the strange fox like creature, she saw it disappeared into a swirling black hole that was right in front of a white picket fence. Cautiously she wondered towards the hole and peeked down at it, half expecting to see the fox on the side but didn't see any sign of it anywhere.

'_I wonder where did it go? I wanted to show it to mommy and others and get it to change again..._' Hermione thought silently to herself, as she inspected the hole for a few seconds, when she heard her mothers frantic cries shouting her name from somewhere far away, causing Hermione to jerk upright in surprise as she realized what she had done as she looked around the area, '_Uh oh, mommy sounds mad. I better get back... Oops!_'

As Hermione stood up to try and run back to where she had last seen her family, her hand accidentally brushed against the black hole, as she tried to use the fence to push herself up, and the next thing she knew, there was a strange tingly sensation spreading through her body, as it felt like the air was knocked out of her as she was suddenly pulled through the black hole, and disappeared from sight.

'_What's going on? I'm scared!_' Hermione thought frantically to herself as she suddenly felt herself spinning around in darkness as the backyard she was once in disappeared from view, as Hermione's vision started to dim as she lost consciousness.

* * *

**_-~Route 35 – Johto Region - October 31, 1994~-_**

On the other side of the portal a familiar brown and blue fox pokemon known as Zorua sat waiting impatiently as he stared at the portal, as the area he was in was starting to darken as nightfall started to hit the area. Zorua was half hoping that its new playmate would come through it. But when nobody appeared through the portal, Zorua let out a small huff, as it got to his feet to turn away and starts walking away from the portal, when he suddenly heard a loud thud coming from behind him.

Spinning back around to look at the portal, Zorua let out a small yip of happiness when he saw the girl he had played with before had finally appeared through the portal, landing hard on her back, just seconds before the portal closed after her arrival, but then let out a small whine of worry when Hermione didn't immediately get up after arriving.

Walking over to her he sniffed her for a few seconds and nuzzled her face worriedly as he tried to get Hermione to wake up, before he started licking and nipping at her face to try and wake her up, but got no response other than a few moans from the unconscious girl who still remained unconscious despite his attempts at awakening her.

"Zorua! Where the heck are you! Come on out! This isn't funny anymore!" a man's voice suddenly shouted angrily from a short distance away, causing Zorua's ears to perk up when it heard its name being called by the familiar voice, "Come on out all ready you furball!"

"Come on Zorua!" a woman's voice shouted out loud, also sounding like it was coming from the same direction as the man's voice, "Your making us and your mum and dad worry!"

As Zorua pulled away from Hermione he let lose with a few loud yips and barks before he heard the sound of running feet, as a Lucario appeared before him and scowled down at him in anger.

Zorua let out a startled yelp as he started to look like it was about to bolt, when it was suddenly snatched off the ground by the scruff of the neck by the Lucario who started scolding angrily for a few minutes.

"**Zorua! Where the heck have you been? We've been searching for you all afternoon! Master Silver and Mistress Krys are annoyed by the delay,**" Lucario demanded, as he scowled down at his son, who was squirming in his grip, as his black paws tightened a bit on his sons neck in warning, "**and you were gone so long that we were starting to think that some trainer had caught you when we weren't looking.**"

"**Sorry daddy, but I was playing and I found this cool place to play and got lost for awhile,**" Zorua said as he squirmed a bit in his father's grip as he batted at Lucario's muzzle with one paw, and pointed in Hermione's direction with his paw, "**I made a new friend, but I think she's hurt. She followed me, and now won't wake up.**"

Lucario was about to scold his son some more, when he heard Zorua mention Hermione, and his eyes immediately follow the direction Zorua's paw is pointing in, and his eyes widen in shock as he finally spots the unmoving body of an oddly dressed human child lying on the forest floor.

Dropping Zorua carefully to the ground, Lucario quickly rushed over to Hermione and inspected her for a moment to see if there was anything wrong with her, but couldn't find any outward injuries on the strange girl, before finally turning back on Zorua, who now cowered away, "**Zorua, what did you do? Where did this human child come from? She looks too young to be out here on her own without her parents.**"

"**I didn't mean too! Is she going to be all right?**" Zorua whined as he looked ashamedly away from his father for a moment, just as their ears both picked up the sound of their trainers voices calling out for them to come back, "**I already told you, what happened. The hole we came through disappeared right after she got here, so we can't send her back...**"

"**I don't know if she's going to be okay. Let's get her back to the others. Maybe Master Silver and Mistress Krys, can take care of her,**" Lucario said, as he shook his head for a moment, as he stared down at his son as he picked Zorua back up and put him on his shoulder, before turning towards Hermione's unmoving body, and carefully wrapped his long arms around her smaller body and carefully lifted her off the ground, as he starts running, "**But your mother and I are going to have a talk with you about this, young man.**"

* * *

Hermione didn't know how long she was asleep, but when she finally started to come around, it was to find herself waking up inside of a red sleeping bag that was several sizes too big for her, with a damp cloth on her forehead, as something heavy seemed to be resting on her chest.

'_Ow... my head! Where am I? Where's my mommy?_' Hermione thought frantically as her eyes slowly open up, only to shut them again as the light from the lantern nearly blinded her, causing her to whimper in pain for a moment, as everything she had done earlier came rushing back to her mind, '_mommy's going to be mad that I've been gone so long._'

Just then Hermione felt the weight on her chest shift a bit, as what felt like tiny paws move over her body seconds before she felt a warm wet tongue licking at her face, causing her to slowly open them to find herself face to face with the strange animal from before that had gotten her into the mess she was in now.

"You! This is all your fault! I don't know how but..." Hermione exclaimed, ignoring the pain in her head as she forced herself to sit up with a start that nearly sent Zorua flying as she pointing an accusing finger straight at him only for Zorua to whine pitifully and walk back and lick her finger causing Hermione to giggle a bit, "No good playing on my good side. Where am I foxy?"

"Hey now, I doubt whatever Zorua did could be that bad. I know he can get into mischief some times, but whatever he did to you can't be that bad, young lady," a mans voice said, causing Hermione to yelp in surprise as she turned around to see a red headed man and a blue haired woman enter the room, followed by two strange fox like creatures that stood on two legs.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Hermione demanded in fright as she stared first at the two strange adults for a moment, before turning her gaze on the two strange fox creatures, "and this little fox's name is Zorua?"

"I'm Krys Giovanni, and this is my husband, Silver Giovanni, and your safe here so no worries, kid." Krys said as she walked over and took a seat next to the bed as she gave Hermione a small reassuring smile, as she nods her head towards Zorua, "Zorua is his species name, and he's the son of two pokemon over there."

"You've been out of it for hours, thanks to that knot on your head, but can you tell us where you live," Silver said cutting into what the two girls were saying causing Hermione to turn her gaze towards him with wide eyes, "so that we can get you back to your family? You were found out in the woods with Zorua so we don't know where to take you."

"My names Hermione Granger, and what do you mean you found me in the woods? That can't be right Mr. Giovanni. I was in my neighborhood trick or treating with my mommy and my cousins, when I ran into Zorua," Hermione said as tears started to form in her eyes, as she starts to shake a bit in fear, as she stared at the two adults, "I chased after Zorua until we reached a fence, and he disappeared through this weird hole, and I fell through it too. I wasn't anywhere near woods before."

"Oh dear, maybe your just a little bit confused about what happened, Hermione," Krys said as she glanced over at Lucario to see if he had seen anything like what Hermione was describing, but the steel type only shook its head negatively at her unasked question before turning her gaze back on Hermione who was staring at her with teary eyes, "We'll find your mom and cousins for you, and hopefully you'll be able to go home soon."

"And while you wait, you can stay at our home. We already contacted the police and got permission to keep you here fro the time being until your parents can be found," Silver said, as he sat down next to Krys, "so no worries okay?"

"Okay..." Hermione said, as Zorua looked up at her worriedly with an apologetic look on his canine features, as he cuddled up to her to try and comfort her.

* * *

**_-~New Bark Town – Johto Region - January 15, 1998~-_**

Hermione Giovanni sat in the back of the stretch limo that her adopted parents were riding in, as they the red and black minivan made its way towards their new home in New Bark Town. Sitting on her lap looking around excitedly was Odion, the Shiny Zorua she had met all those years ago, as he rested on her lap, as they both looked out the minivan window to watch the scenery pass on by as a large moving truck trailed along behind them.

It has been over four years since the now eight year old had suddenly found herself in this strange new world, but had adapted to it easily thanks to her new family. With the help of the police and news media, Krys and Silver had spent months trying to locate her family with no success before everyone finally gave up on ever finding out where she came from when no one came forward to claim her.

Silver had calmed down over the years since his youth where he had been a rebellious youth who had once believed that the only good pokemon was a strong one and that anything else was trash, thanks to Krys' help when they were both twelve, and had become close over the years as they started traveling together. She had even helped him make amends with his father, the former leader of Team Rocket who Silver hadn't spoken to since he was ten when Geraldo Giovanni had left home to go on a journey and leaving Silver behind.

By the time they were seventeen they had traveled together to the different regions battling the gyms, and catching whatever pokemon they could find in the world. Krys had even become hooked on the pokemon contests that were going on, and competed whenever she could, while Silver watched from the sidelines and cheered her on with their pokemon.

By the time they were eighteen, they had finally confessed their feelings for each other, and had now been dating each other for four years before finally tying the knot when they were twenty-two. After spending a few weeks in Unova at a private resort on their honeymoon, they had returned home to Johto to settle down in the house that Silver's father had bought for them in Violet City as a wedding present, when they discovered Hermione abandoned in the woods while looking for their lost Zorua who had wondered off.

In the months since finding her unconscious in the woods, Silver and Krys had become attached to the youngster, and wouldn't let her out of their sight, as the newlyweds managed to gain temporary custody of the four year old as the search for her missing family continued on, and took her to live with them in their house in Violet City. When they turned up with nothing, Silver and Krys discussed things with Hermione, and offered to make her a permanent part of their family, and Hermione had quickly accepted their offer, and it didn't take long for the adoption to go through with the help of Silver's father's connections.

Shortly after the adoption had gone through, Kris and Silver had named an old friend of theirs named Aidan who had traveled with them in their youth as Hermione's godfather, while her godmother was a former Team Rocket member named Jessie Crane who Silver was friends with, who was married to her former partner James Crane and were both living in Johto. Jessie and James themselves had a pair of twins name Zevran and Zenon, who were a few months older than Hermione, and the trio were already close by the time they first met.

Zenon was the oldest of the twins by fifteen minutes, and had inherited her fathers blue hair, which she kept in pigtails, and had her mothers green eyes, while Zevran had his mothers bright red-purple hair, and his fathers blue eyes, and the duo was always up to something with Hermione and Zorua when they came over to visit.

They had even allowed her to keep Zorua as her own pokemon, when it became apparent that the duo had become inseparable in the months since Zorua had been discovered with Hermione, and could always be seen running around together back in their old hometown, and causing mischief for everyone using Zorua's Illusion ability that seemed to get stronger while with Hermione, and he learned the attack Psychic, he started using the move to start talking mentally with everyone.

In the four years since then, Hermione was well loved and taken care of by her new family, and spoiled rotten by her new grandfather, Geraldo Giovanni, when he traveled to Johto to visit his son and his growing family, and her old life seemed to be nothing more than a distant dream or memory as time went by.

She now even had a pair of identical four year old twin girl siblings now, going by the names Jade and Safira who had both inherited their father's bright red hair, while getting their mother's blue-green eyes. The twins had born six months after her adoption had gone through, who looked up to their older sister, and the family was already expecting another pair of twins to be born in a few months.

Today the family was moving back to her mothers hometown in New Bark Town, to start over because her parents had both gotten jobs at the local pokemon professor's laboratory as his new lab assistants and Krys and Silver wanted to be closer to work so they were now moving.

"**Hermione, what's wrong?**" Odion asked, using psychic to speak to his trainer as he glanced up at her worriedly from his spot on her lap, as he heard her let out a loud sigh, "**you've been quiet for awhile.**"

"Nothings wrong, Odion. I'm just feeling a bit tired. It's been a long day," Hermione said dismissively as she smiled down at the dark type pokemon reassuringly as her hand went back to petting him once more, "and I just can't wait to get to our new hometown."

"Well, we're almost there kids, are you excited? The three of you will get to see where I grew up when I was little," Krys asked from her spot in the passenger seat as she glanced over her should at her three children only to see that her youngest children were both sound asleep in their car seats while Hermione was still wide awake, as she smiled reassuringly at Hermione who was now giving her a speculative look, "and grow up there as well, and in two years you will be starting off on your pokemon journey from here as well with Odion, Hermione."

"Yeah mommy, Odion and I can't wait! I've read up on every book I can find so I can know what to do," Hermione said excitedly as she returned her mothers grin, as she petted the Zorua in her lap happily, as she glanced at her mother once again, "I can't wait to become a pokemon trainer when I hit 10! Isn't that right Odion?"

"**Yeah I can't wait either! I wish we could get there soon!**" Odion said excitedly using Psychic to communicate with his trainer and the other humans in the car, as his tail wagged enthusiastically behind him, "**How much longer until we get there?**"

"That's good to hear, 'Mione, and like Krys already said, Odion, it won't be much longer until we're in New Bark Town," Silver said chuckling a bit as he turned the minivan down the road leading into New Bark Town, as he glanced over his shoulder at his adopted daughter for a moment with a small smile on his face, "Though I still think that you should slow down, Hermione. You have plenty of time to prepare for being a trainer you know. No need to rush into it two years early."

"Yes, daddy." Hermione said, pouting a bit as she cuddled Odion in her arms for a moment, as the Zorua nuzzled her under her chin to comfort her, "how much longer until we get there? My butt hurts."

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes, Hermione so please tough it out awhile longer," Krys said smiling some more before finally turning around in her seat to face the road as she started pointing out the local scenery to all of them excitedly, while giving Silver directions to their new home.

'_I hope New Bark Town is a fun place to be,_' Hermione thought to herself as she petted Odion some moer, as she reached over to her nearby backpack and pulled out a large book about pokemon and started reading through it, '_and I hope I can make some new friends there. I miss Violet City already and wish we can go back..._'

As time went by Hermione became so engrossed with her book that she didn't even notice when the minivan finally came to a stop or hear the sliding door to the back seat where she and the twins were slide open until she felt a tap on her shoulder, causing her to yelp in surprise and look up to see her father grinning at her cheerfully, "Daddy! Don't do that!"

"Sorry Hermione, but you didn't even notice that we're here already. Its time to get out of the car and stretch your legs. Why don't you and Odion go look around," Silver said as he gave a small shrug of his shoulders, as he reached out and plucked Odion out of Hermione's lap and placed the Zorua on the driveway outside, before he reached back into the car and helped Hermione unfasten her seat and helped her out of the minivan, and handed her backpack and book over to her, "while your mom and I handle things here? No need for you to be underfoot while we're moving things in. Just don't wonder too far since you don't know the area yet. Just keep out of trouble, and be back soon, because your uncle James is bringing over Zenon and Zevran later."

"Okay, daddy." Hermione said, pouting a bit as she listened to Silver's request, as she took hold of her backpack and slipped it onto one shoulder, as she starts to walk off in a random direction, stopping to memorize what her new house was and the address, before continuing on her way, with Odion right alongside her.

Silver watched his eldest daughter walk off, as he fought off the urge to go after her and walk around town with her, just to make sure she didn't get lost, but shook off the urge when he heard Krys' voice calling to him from inside the house, as he started waking up Safira and Jade and got them out of their car seats, and started leading them up to the house to go rest some more in one of the rooms.

'_I don't see why I'm so worried. Hermione's a bright girl and shouldn't get into any trouble. She'll have to learn to watch out for herself soon anyway if she's going to start her pokemon journey in a few years,_' Silver thought silently to himself as he took one last look in the direction Hermione had wondered off in, only to find that the girl had already disappeared from sight, causing a frown to appear on his lips, before he forced himself to relax and shake his head as he continued on his way into the house, '_She won't even be able to rely on Krys and me to watch her back anymore when she goes. Besides, she has Odion with her and he'll protect her from harm._'

* * *

"**Hermione look! Look at all these new things!**" Odion exclaimed happily as he ran around the area they were walking in, sniffing every new plant or tree he can find as he took in their scent, as his tail wagged happily behind him as he ran around, though kept to her side, "**we don't have any of this stuff back in Violet City. It's less crowded and more open here.**"

"Yes I agree, Odion. Things are different around here compared to life in Violet City." Hermione thought silently to herself, as she continued walking down the road, taking in the sights as she goes as she passes by houses as Odion trailed after her, '_ I really hope being in this new town will be fun because it looks like there are plenty of place, for Odion and me to hang out around here, but I just hope that the kids are nice and I can make some new friends..._'

Just then, Hermione becomes distracted by the sound of barking and whining, as she passed by a nearby house, and she and Odion turned their gazes to the front yard of a house, to spot a snow white eevee and a growlithe pup circling around a tree, as they whined and barked at it while looking up at the branches.

"Ace, Pepper, calm down. I'll send you guys the platform to bring you up here in a couple of minutes," a boys voice called out from somewhere up in the trees branches, as a small laugh could be heard from up there, "Jeez, you guys are really impatient today."

'_Oh my! Is that a shiny eevee?_' Hermione thought excitedly to herself, as her eyes widen a bit as she stares at the white eevee for a moment, as she stepped into the front yard.

As she made her way into the front yard, she noticed the sign on the building said 'Stonewall Pokemon Day Care and Breeding Center Grand Opening', when she stopped hesitating for a moment, when both the eevee and the growlithe turned their attention towards her for a moment. The growlithe barely paid her any attention before it turned away to return its attention back towards the tree, once more, while the Eevee walked over towards her with a curious sound as it stared at Odion for a moment, as the two fox types sniffed at each other, while Hermione bent down to gently pet Eevee who enjoyed the treatment.

'_I haven't seen another shiny pokemon other than Odion in years._' Hermione thought happily to herself as she eagerly petted the eevee's snow white fur, as she examined it from top to bottom, '_I wonder who it belongs to? I can't see whoever it is since they are up in that tree..._'

"Hey! What do ya think your doing to my Eevee!" an unfamiliar voice hollered out from somewhere above her, causing Hermione to let out a startled squeal of surprise as she jumped back away from the tree, "Who the heck are you?"

"I wasn't hurting it or anything, I was just petting it! Didn't anyone tell you its only polite to introduce yourself first? Plus, where are you anyways?" Hermione demanded angrily, as a small blush crept to her cheeks as she looks around for the source of the voice, as the three pokemon gathered around her, before she lets out another startled gasp, as the upside down face of a silver haired boy with bright green eyes staring at her from behind a pair of black round eyeglasses, suddenly appeared right in front of her hanging down from a tree branch, causing her to yelp again and fall on her butt in fright as the boy burst into laughter, "hey! What was that for?!"

"**Yeah! That was mean!**" Odion exclaimed as he yipped angrily at the boy.

"Did that Zorua just talk? I'm sorry if I scared you," the boy asked, his laughter stopping almost immediately as he cocked his head in Odion's direction in open shock and curiosity, as he swung down from the tree branch he was hanging on, and landed easily on his feet with an apologetic look on his face as he helped Hermione back up, "but I didn't know you were that close to where I swinging down from my tree house, and the way you reacted was funny. So who are you? I've never seen you around town before. I'm Yuki Stonewall, and the eevee is Pepper and the growlithe is Ace."

"Well it wasn't! You nearly gave me a heart attack with that stunt! But I'll accept your apology if you mean it." Hermione exclaimed as a small blush of embarrassment crept to her cheeks as she stared up at the white haired boy for a moment, as she reached up and grasped his hand, and let him pull her up to her feet, "I'm Hermione Giovanni, and this is my Zorua, Odion, and yes he was talking. He uses talking using Psychic. My family just moved into town today, and we live down the road from here. My mom and dad are going to be working for Professor Elm soon."

"Oh! So you're parents are the professor's new assistants that I've been hearing about?" Yuki said, his eyes lighting up eagerly for a moment as he looked at Hermione for a moment, as he laughed a bit as they both watched their pokemon take off and start running around playing with each other while their masters talked, "the professor would be glad to see you guys are in town already."

"You know the professor? And you said your last name was Stonewall? Like that building back there?" Hermione asked as she pointed at the breeding center behind them, "does your family own the breeding center here?"

"Yep. My grandparents own the daycare outside of Ecruteak City, but the professor and my mom have been working together to open up another one right here in New Bark Town. We just opened up today." Yuki said, as he glanced over his shoulder at the building with a small smile on his lips, as he glanced back at Hermione and reached up to push his glasses back up his nose when they started to slide down, as he pointed off to larger house that was on a nearby hill, "That's the pokemon lab over there, where Professor Elm works. Professor Elm is old friends of my family, and we help him take care of trainers pokemon when they come in, and house them on our property, as well as breed them for anyone who wants to breed them, and provide the professor with starter pokemon for the new trainers. We also live in an apartment on the third floor of the building."

"That sounds cool! I wish I could live in a place like this," Hermione said excitedly as she grinned a bit sheepishly at Yuki for a moment, barely noticing the small blush that was creeping to Yuki's face as she looked around the area for a moment, "I'd love to work with pokemon the way your family does when I'm older."

"If you don't have anything else to do before you have to go home, why don't you come in and look around?" Yuki asked, as he glanced back at Hermione for a moment, meeting her gaze steadily, "You can be the first to tour our building if you want."

"Sure I would love to have a tour." Hermione said, her smile widening a bit more as she stared at Yuki, as she held out a hand towards him to shake, "hey do you want to be friends? You'll be my first one here in town."

"I..." Yuki started to say, only to be cut off by someone calling his name.

"Yuki! Its time for lunch! Oh hello, young lady." a voice called out, before Hermione could respond causing both children to turn around towards the breeding center, to see Violet Stonewall standing outside the front door dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, as she smiled at the two kids, "Yuki, who's your friend? I don't think I've seen her around town before?"

"Mom, this is Hermione. Her family just moved down the road, and she says her parents are the new assistants the professor's been waiting for." Yuki exclaimed as he immediately ran towards his mom and ducked behind her as he stared back at Hermione for a moment, as another blush crept up to his cheeks in embarrassment, "Can she stay for lunch?"

"I don't want to be a bother, Mrs. Stonewall." Hermione said, blushing in embarrassment about what Yuki had just said, as she silently wonder what his response to her question would have been if his mother hadn't shown up, as she turned her gaze towards Violet once more, "I need to get going anyways, and..."

"Nonsense, Hermione, and its _Miss_ Stonewall or even Vi if you want, you don't have to be formal with me. You're more than welcome to eat here if you want. I doubt your parents have time to fix anything to eat" Violet said, cutting into whatever Hermione was going to say as she smiled welcomingly at Hermione for a moment as she offered the younger girl a hand which Hermione readily accepted after hesitating for a few seconds, "any time soon with the move going on. Once you get something to eat yourself, all three of us can go back to your house with some food for them to eat."

"Okay," Hermione said, as she glanced over at Yuki, who had slinked around his mother and was standing at Hermione's other side, offering his own hand to Hermione, who smiled and let him have her free hand, as the trio made their way inside with their pokemon right behind them.

**_To be continued..._**

==================  
**Author's Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_23_** pages. I think this is probably the first ever **_Pokemon and Harry Potter_** crossover that _I've_ written that's out there, so I hope it's not _too_ bad.

If anyone is wondering, yes Zorua is a Shiny pokemon who's parents are a female Zoroark (owned by Silver) and a male Lucario (owned by Krys). _lol_. He also currently knows the moves Counter, Sucker Punch, Fury Swipes, and Dig, Psychic, which is what he also uses to 'speak' to everybody like the Zorua in the pokemon movie. Zorua is only a few days old when he found the portal to the Harry Potter world that's similar to what Nova found years earlier that took her over there. I decided to have him be Hermione's first pokemon, while she grows up in the Johto region of the Pokemon world. I like the fox-type pokemon breeds, and Zorua and Zoroark have both become my number two favorites, while the entire Eeveelution breeds are always #1 on my list, which is how 'Harry' got his shiny eevee, Pepper, as well as Ace the Growlithe.

**_Update: April 29, 2013:_** As for Zevran and Zenon. I decided to give Hermione some friends she had in the pokemon world before she met with Harry, and yes Zevran and Zenon's parents are the SAME Jessie and James from the anime. I wanted them to have a daughter with James hair and Jessie's eyes, and a son with Jessie's hair and James eyes. Sorry if I got the eye color wrong, but to have that eye color, even if I said the color came from the wrong parent. _lol_ I always like those two and Meowth (the series seems so lonely now without them always around to cause mischief for Ash) and in one of the version of the manga that actually had them in it, it showed them happily married and expecting a baby when the manga ends. So I figured what better friends for Hermione and Harry than the kids of Jessie and James, especially since Team Rocket is disbanded? And I made their last name 'Crane', because I don't think they ever gave the duo last names and I thought 'Crane' would be a nice one to have.

And if anyone is also wondering, Silver and Krys are the same ones from the games and manga. Though the Krys I'm using is the ORIGINAL blue haired girl character that they created for the old Gold, Silver and Crystal games, before they made the remake of the game that replaced her character with the new girl.

I was _REALLY_ bored when I first came up with this idea for a story years ago, and it wouldn't go away until I wrote it down, though I think it _became_ better when I started it up again after all this time and made it part of **phantom00**'s challenge, and started adding more to the _little_ that was already here to make it fit into the challenge, and came up with _this_ story. _lol_

_This_ is what _always_ happens when I'm _BORED_ and start working on stories. Once I get started I can't stop until the boredom goes away and I finally find a stopping point in the chapter, and you've all seen just how long just ONE of my chapters from my other stories can get during my boredom phase.

If I do continue it, Harry will be probably be between the age 13-15, by the time Dumbledore and the others find out where he is. On another note, I need help everyone with my **_Harry Potter_** and **_YuYu Hakusho_** fanfic known as '**_Night Guardian_**' everyone. I have a poll up on my profile page so everyone can vote on which Dark Tournament team Kuronue/Melody gets put on, when Yomi finally calls in his favor with her.

* * *

**_Started On:_** November 1, 2012  
**_Finished On:_** December 20, 2012  
**_Updated On:_** April 29, 2013


End file.
